Not Like Them
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: listen to the thoughts of a CSI while he explains how he isn't like the others when it comes to difficult cases. Please Read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything related to it. I just take the CSIs out to play once and a while. I'll try to get them back unharmed no promises though.

A/N: This is something that popped in to my head while I was watching "Spark of Life" I hope you enjoy it. I believe I may expand on this a little. Please tell me what you think. I challenge you to try and guess who 'He' is but if you have read some of my other stuff it shouldn't be too hard. Even if you haven't read anything else by me it should be easy. Enjoy! Happy New Year!

Brianna

He wasn't like the rest of them. His mom always told him that he stood out in a crowd. So when he got a case that affected him more than any other he didn't get mad like them.

Nick would get mad when a young child was the victim. Which is understandable, I mean who wouldn't? Nick was a little more sensitive to it though and there was no obvious reason for it. Sometimes when it involved a little boy who was sexually abused Nick would get so sensitive about it he looked ready to cry. Of course this was understandable, Catherine did it. She didn't ever look like she was going to cry but boy did she get pissed off when it involved a child. Don't confuse his ramblings as annoyance because he loves the team, he is just making some observations.

Warrick's weakness was the murders because of money, and the ones that involved his old neighborhood. He got mad too, just like Nick and Catherine. They all had obvious reasons to get mad at these cases, except he always believed that Nick's reason went a little deeper than anyone really knew. Grissom was a little harder to figure out; again he hated cases that involved children. Who doesn't? He didn't have Grissom figured out until he had been at the lab for almost five years.

Grissom's thing was serial killers. After they caught the serial from WUNLV he figured it was Grissom's weakness. He figured this because the only time he saw Grissom show outward determination to catch a killer is when it was a serial. Paul Milander avoided being caught for so long it made Grissom mad. That is when he started to suspect Grissom's weakness was serial killers. One of the hardest ones to figure out was Grissom, but it was Sara that took the longest.

Sara was a bigger mystery than Grissom was in his book. He has a theory of why each member of the team reacts to certain cases. Nick was somehow hurt as a child and he wears his heart on his sleeve. Catherine is a mother and former dancer. Warrick used to gamble and he grew up on the streets of Vegas. Grissom was unable to catch Paul Milander for so long that it ate at him to the point of no return. But Sara was a little bit harder.

Sara gets pissed off at domestic abuse cases and with rape cases. At first he thought that maybe her father was abusive both physically and sexually, but then wouldn't that mean she would be affected by sexually abused children? Or maybe her father was just abusive to her mother and the rape thing was just because she is a woman. It has taken him almost five years to come up with a theory. He believes that her father was abusive to her mother and one of them killed the other. Then when she was older someone she knew and was supposed to be able to trust raped her. This is one of the reasons he believes she has such a hard time with men.

Despite any reason they have to be mad at the cases they do he loves them no matter what. They are his family, the family that he lost. He doesn't have a certain kind of case that he would get mad at but he has a case that really hit home for him. It was the Tara Mathews case. Tara signified apart of his life that he wished he could forget. When he saw that she was still alive he was jealous, jealous that her husband would be able to say goodbye to her.

When a case upsets him he just works that much harder on finding the truth. He doesn't get mad at work he just does his job. He almost lost it with the Mathews case because it reminded him so much of his own history. His story is an interesting one, one that ends with his mother's death and his father's regret. This doesn't mean that cases don't make him mad because they do. He is just able to hide it better. His best friend Jason always told him he would make an excellent actor but he just wanted justice for the victims.

He's not like them but it doesn't mean he wouldn't love to see through their eyes sometimes. They just don't know it.


End file.
